


Castiel's Tape

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My head canon, castiel and dean winchester having a good time, dean and cas jamming out to taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: Cas makes a mixed tape for Dean





	Castiel's Tape

Dean will never admit to anyone that he occasionally listens to Taylor Swift when he’s alone in his room late at night.

 

He’ll also never admit that Shake it off is his jam, or that he’s jealous he can’t listen to the new album, because he doesn’t have a CD player.

 

Now Castiel won’t admit that he knows Dean likes and listens to Taylor Swift and it’s the cutest thing ever.

 

Castiel also won’t admit that he’s caught dean dancing and singing to Taylor Swift when he would go to check up on dean late at night.

 

He also won’t admit that he has a video of dean dancing and singing on his phone to watch for when he misses dean.

 

When Cas heard she had a new album coming out he ran to the store and bought it. Along with a blank cassette tape.

 

When he gets home from the store he heads straight to Sam’s room. He knocks on the door and hopes Sam is home to help him with his surprise.

 

The door opens and Cas sighs in relief. “What’s up, Cas?” Sam asks.

 

Cas holds the CD and cassette tape up for Sam to see. “Can you help me transfer these songs to this cassette tape?”

 

Sam smiles and laughs. “Yeah Cas. C’mon.” Sam pushes the door open and steps aside for Cas to come inside.

It took a couple hours to figure out how to transfer to a cassette tape, but they finally got it.

 

“Deans going to kill you for this.” Sam says as he hands the finished tape to him.

 

“No, I think he’ll enjoy it.” Cas says with a smile on his face.

 

Sam has a shocked look on his face, “You sound pretty confident there. I have a feeling that smile won’t be on your face very long. Especially when dean plays it and finds out it’s Taylor Swift.”

 

Cas shakes his head, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see then. Thank you for your help Sam.” He nods and grabs everything and exits Sam’s room.

 

He heads to his room and drops everything off and heads down the hall to Dean’s room.

 

When he gets there the door is open and dean is laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Cas clears his throat and dean looks at Cas and sits up. “Hey Cas. What’s up?” Dean asks.

 

“Would you want to go get something to eat?” Cas asks.

 

“Sure, I’m up for a burger and some beer. My treat.” He says grabbing his shoes and putting them on.

 

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the car.” Cas says and turns and heads to the car.

 

He’s not waiting long, maybe a minute or so until he sees dean shrugging his coat on and approaching the impala.

 

They get in the car and dean starts it up. “Dean, I have something for you.” Cas says pulling the tape out and handing it to dean.

 

“Cas, I told you that the tape I gave you was a gift. You keep those.” He says pushing it back towards Cas.

 

“It’s not the tape you gave me. I still have it. This is a tape I made you.” He says holding the tape out to him again.

 

“You made me a tape? Thanks.” Dean says as he grabs it and puts it in.

 

Dean presses play and turns the volume up. …Ready for it starts blasting and dean looks appalled.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Dean asks looking at Cas.

 

Cas is mortified. “Uhm, I, I thought you would like it. I’m sorry. I’ll, I’ll take it back.” He says reaching for the eject button.

 

Dean grabs Cas wrists and pulls it away. He links their fingers together, “No, you will not take it back. You gave it to me. It’s a gift. I will keep it.” He says sternly.

 

Cas nods and swallows a lump in is throat. Deans thumb is moving in soothing circles on Cas’s hand. “I never told you I have a soft spot for Taylor’s music. We’ve shared a lot of things, but that was never one of them. How did you know?”

 

“A couple of times I’d stop by your room late at night, just to check in and your door would be cracked open and I caught you dancing and singing her song. I thought it was the cutest thing ever. So, I took a video, so when I’m away and missing you, I have something to remember you by.” Cas tells him honestly.

 

“And the meaning behind this tape?” Dean asks curiously.

 

Cas looks him in the eyes. Green meeting blue. “I know you don’t have a CD player, and I know you probably wanted to listen to it, so I went to the store, bought the cd and cassette and asked Sam to help me transfer it. And here we are.”

 

Dean smiles so big and kisses the back of Cas’s hand, “I love you, you know, that right? Thank you. Now let’s blast this tape, take a drive and learn the words. And then we’ll get something to eat. Sound like a plan?”

 

Cas nods, “It sounds like a plan Dean.”

 

Dean smiles and backs the impala up, and cruises down the road with the tape blasting.

 

Dean and Cas laugh and sing and the top of their lungs and eventually learn all the words to all the songs.

 

They both love the song dress and even modified the words to fit them.

 

“Alright Cas, ready?” He asks.

 

“Ready, Dean.”

 

Dean starts dress and they start singing.

 

“ _Our secret moments in a crowded room_

_They got no idea about me and you_

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

_All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_Ha, ah, ah_

_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from all this_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah”_

 

Dean pauses it and Cas stops singing, “Alright, this is where we change dress to flannel and trench coat. Ready?” He asks looking at Cas.

 

Cas smiles, “I’m ready dean.”

 

Dean presses play, and they continue to sing.

_“Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don’t want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this flannel (trench coat) so you could take it off_

_Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_’Cause I don’t want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this flannel (trench coat) so you could take it off_

_Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah”_

 

They continue to sing the song at the top of their lungs.

 

By time they get home it’s well past midnight, but they don’t care.

 

All they care about is the fun they had and all the time they got to spend together.

 

Dean will never admit to Sam that he appreciates him helping Cas with the tape, instead him and Cas will let Sam think he hated it.

 

Castiel now has another memory of him and dean being together and having a great time for the next time he’s away for a long period of time.

 

Castiel also knows how he’s going to propose to dean. With the help of some of Taylor Swift’s lyrics of course. But the timing isn’t right yet.


End file.
